


A Rainbow of Bruises

by QueenHusband



Category: Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Pete, Domestic Violence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: "You're such a big baby," chides Elli, though she does her best to be gentler. Every day, she's morbidly impressed with the inventive ways Pete manages to hurt himself. Unintentionally, of course.|#noncontober Day 18:  Blood and bruises --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Doctor | Trent/Pete | Jack
Kudos: 11





	A Rainbow of Bruises

Pete hisses as iodine is dabbed into his wounds, looking a little green in the face even though his head's turned away. 

"You're such a big baby," chides Elly, though she does her best to be gentler. Every day, she's morbidly impressed with the inventive ways Pete manages to hurt himself. Unintentionally, of course. The boy's got the worst luck in the world it seems, which is odd--she doesn't remember him being so clumsy the first year or so he moved here. Right now his entire left arm is littered with scrapes and bruises from falling off his horse and skidding downhill. Like clockwork around lunchtime, he'll come slinking into the clinic and beg her to treat him so Doctor doesn't find out. She has to stifle a laugh every time, because really, aren't they married? It's Doctor's _personal_ job now to care about his health! Yet every time he's adamant it's not worth Doctor's time. So what else can she do but play along?

When she's all done wrapping his arm, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Elly," he whispers before hurriedly sneaking out of the clinic.

Elly can only shake her head as she returns to manning the front desk, and just in time for Jeff to come stumbling through the door clutching his stomach.

| | | |||||| | | |

It's a quiet day on the farm, which is rare considering how noisy his chickens can get on in the cool autumn evenings. Pete watches them from behind the gate, leaning on the post though careful not to agitate the bruises under his ribs. As soon as he gets home, he changes out his short-sleeved shirt for a long sleeve one to hide the bandages, and really it's just more suitable for the weather anyway. It's only going to get colder, after all. Walking past his field dotted with new seedlings, he wonders how much longer they can keep pretending. There's not much time to ponder on maybe's and what-if's because those pepper steaks and mashed potatoes aren't going to cook themselves. 

Cooking always takes his mind off things and he's been making good time tonight, too. He's even got the strawberry cake in the oven by the time the front door swings open. His heart leaps to his throat as he's sat squatted in front of the oven, the sound of shuffling in the background thickens the air with tension. 

"I'm home," calls Doctor, having just taken off his shoes by the sound of it. Footsteps pad closer to the kitchen but stop midway at the dining table where he'd laid out an impressive spread just minutes earlier. A pause weighs in the air before he hears a quiet sigh. "Pete?"

_badump_

"Yes?" There's no use hiding. Pete reluctantly pulls to his feet, back turned as he holds onto the counter. His heart beats louder with each thud on the hardwood floor till he can feel the towering presence right behind him. A pair of hands rest lightly on his shoulders.

"Pete, my love. How are you feeling?"

Pete relaxes ever-so-slightly. "Um... good."

"Good. Then I'd like to show you something." Pete barely sucks in a ragged breath as he's dragged by the arms toward to dining table, his bruised arm aching in the iron grip. Shoved face-first toward the dinner spread, his nose is inches away from a pristine glass of Margherita. "What is this, Pete? Do you care to explain?"

 _It's ok. It's ok._ Pete shakily breathes through his nose, "I-I thought since we c-celebrating my birthday..."

Another sigh. The grip on his arms squeeze so tightly he cries out, only then does Doctor lean down to his ear, "Do you even realize how detrimental alcohol is to your health? Are you _trying_ to make me worry?"

"No," says Pete in a shaky whisper.

"But you are, Pete. What am I going to do with you..." Doctor's voice drops low as he twists the farmer's arms behind his back, eliciting a loud scream. It's enough to shock him, his dark eyes blown wide. "What is this?" He roughly pulls up the sleeves, finding bandages wrapped all over the left arm. He's frozen in place for a moment, fixated on the sparse red spots dotting the wrappings. And despite Pete's transgressions, he's a medical professional first and foremost. Punishments will have to come later, for now, he's refocusing on treating these injuries. Doctor lets him go only to pull him by the waist toward their first aid kit beside the bookshelf. 

Pete allows Doctor to forcibly unclip his overalls and remove his shirt and sits quietly on the armchair as his husband silently unwraps his arm, inspecting the injuries with great scrutiny. His heart thunders in his chest, partly from earlier's rough treatment, partly because he loves watching his husband work. No matter how bad things might get, there's something soothing in the way Doctor single-mindedly attends his patients. Even if they don't deserve attending.

Doctor is diligent and gentle, till finally his arm is cleanly rebandaged.

A silence passes between them before his husband looks up at him, still knelt on the floor with Pete's hand in his. "When did this happen?"

Pete glances away then. "Um... this morning..."

"And why did you not tell me about it?" His cheeks burn with shame, for he has no reasonable explanation. Doctor rubs circles into his hand with both thumbs, patiently waiting for Pete to look at him before continuing, "Pete... Can you tell me how much longer before the cake is finished baking?"

The benign question throws him off-guard. Pete blinks back, then glances down to his lap trying to calculate how long it's been since his husband got home. Maybe... five to seven minutes? It couldn't have been long. His voice drips with mild uncertainty as he questioningly meets Doctor's eyes. "I think about... twenty-five minutes?"

"I see. And how are you feeling?"

"Good," Pete flushes lightly, feeling the tension start to ease from his shoulders.

"Good." Dropping his hand, Doctor stands and slowly undoes his belt buckle. "Present yourself."

"Oh, Doctor, no," Pete splutters, instinctively pulling his feet up onto the armchair as though that does anything to escape what's coming. Doctor loops his belt in his hand, pinning him with a hard stare. Expectant. Swallowing, Pete's fingers tremble as he slowly pulls down his overalls further, from his middle to his knees, and reluctantly lays across the arm of the chair on his belly.

"Boxers," is all Doctor says to get Pete's heartrate spiking.

The farmer swallows again, his nerves pinching all over as his breathing grows heavy. His eyes grow moist with tears as he struggles to inch his boxers ever so slightly past his rear-end, till he can feel cool air hits his skin. The first blow rains down with a loud crack, catching the tips of his fingers in the cross-fire and making him cry out. He jerks his hands under himself quick as lightning, burying his face into the cushion of the chair arm to stifle his wails as the next blow lands harder than the first. The after-sting spreads through his lower back and thighs, his bottom turning an angry shade of pink. A third lash has him trembling uncontrollably and whimpering.

"Never hide something like that from me again," Doctor says, gingerly winding up his belt till it's a roll in his hand. "Understand? Now go to the room."

 _The room_ being their shared bedroom. Pete wastes no time jumping to his feet and pulling his draws and overalls up before shuffling away. Doctor's eyes follow him till he disappears behind the bedroom door, before sighing again, raising a hand to massage his temple. A moment passes before he's clearing the table, wrapping the dinners he knows will go uneaten tonight to put away and tossing the drinks away in the sink. The sweet smell of strawberry cake is permeating the entire livingroom, in stark contrast to the mood of that evening. This isn't how he wanted Pete's birthday to go, but his husband leaves him no choice. He rarely ever does, but what can Doctor do? He _loves_ Pete. 

Casting one last glance toward the cake baking in the oven, Doctor strides toward the bedroom. He's not surprised at the sight of Pete kneeling on the bed buck naked, face pressed into the sheets and three fingers in his ass. Pete's always been eager to please, especially when he feels he's done something wrong. It's his way of atoning for everything and Doctor can't say he's unaffected. Pete's entire body is a rainbow of bruises old and new, intermingling with fading scars. As a doctor, it's both a troubling and fascinating display. As a lover, it's painful and... disturbingly erotic. The way the lube lazily trickles around Pete's fingers down the puckered asshole has Doctor straining against the confines of his pants. If Pete knows anything, it's how to get his blood pumping.

"Stop touching yourself," he orders. He's not sure how to feel about the way Pete flinches at his voice, but the farmer hastily obeys his orders, folding his arms over his head as he silently waits. Doctor crosses the room, one hand palming the curve of Pete's ass while the other unbuttons his slacks. 

Pete's breath hitches at the cool touch but he doesn't say a word. Even his breathing he tries his best to quiet, remaining perfectly still even as Doctor lines up with his entrance. 

The stretch is painstakingly slow. Pete can't help the hiss passing his lips, his fingers digging into the sheets as Doctor sinks deeper, stopping just short of reaching the base. Doctor tightens his grip, his thumb pressing into the yellow bruise just below his lower back, and steadily pulls out before slamming back in with a snap. Pete's body jerks forward, his cry stifled as he bites his lip. "Nng," he bites down hard, fighting to steady the rock of his body as Doctor fucks him at a brutal pace. The taller man is unrelenting, yanking Pete hard into each thrust. Pete's walls greedily tighten around his length, seemingly eager to be filled, but that will have to wait. Doctor angles himself just right, hitting Pete's weak spot so the brunette arches, finally breaking into a long, needy groan. "No, not there," Pete begs only to cut himself off with a moan as that spot's hit again and again. He whines and cries, unable to keep from touching himself. His own dick is weeping pre-cum, on the verge of spilling all over the sheets as he groans and grunts shamelessly into the mattress. "God, Doctor, oh God..."

"Be quiet," Doctor strains to remain composed, starting to rock his hips into each thrust as he's getting closer. His grip on Pete is bruising, painting fresh spots of purple over faded yellows and greens. He slaps Pete's ass hard enough for the brunette to bawl, his abused ass still pink and stinging.

Doctor draws it out for as long as he can, the last few bucks so forceful he's almost lifting Pete off the bed before he buries deep. The best feeling in the world is coating Pete's walls with cum. Doctor shudders with one last grunt, pulling out so the last ropes of cum spill down Pete's back. Pete's sobbing into the mattress, coming right after with a pathetic whine. Doctor wipes the sweat from his brown, unwilling to tear his eyes away from the enticing vision but knowing someone's got to take the cake out of the oven and Pete's in no condition to be walking around. Pulling his pants back up and making himself decent, Doctor bends down to give Pete's asscheek a wet kiss before quietly leaving the room.

| | | |||||| | | |

"Oh, Pete... What happened _this_ time?"

Pete hastily shushes Elly with a finger to his lips, eyes wide and panicked. A deep blush spreads across his cheeks as he bashfully glances to the side. "I... I tripped... again. Look, just don't tell Doctor. Please, Elly."

Elly huffs, holding her arms akimbo. "One of these days, Pete, you're going to seriously hurt yourself and when that day comes I'm not covering for you!"

"T-Thanks, Elly. You're the best..."


End file.
